


"Good Boy Slick."

by AphelionWrites



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Collars, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, sort of, they love each other and fuck, theyre gay n happy and have poly ily sekies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphelionWrites/pseuds/AphelionWrites
Summary: Droog and Sleuth know about Slick's collar Thing and he's too stubborn to bring it up himself so they bring it up for him





	"Good Boy Slick."

You sit on the edge of a bed, anticipation and nerves running through your mind. It's Droog's bed, and you watches your tall subordinate and boyfriend leaning into his closet, moving things around. He'd told you he had a suprise for you, and you would definitely like it. You feel a hand on your shoulder and Problem is looking at you with a smile, but you can see hints of mischief twinkling in his dark eyes. From looking at you he grins, patting you and saying, 

"Don't worry babe, you can relax. After all, this is meant to make you feel good." You can hear the lilt in his voice and you flush horribly, you're sure your face is blotchy red and you feel him kiss your cheek. You slid your hand up his arm and he leans in at the same time as you, kissing him. You can feel him smiling against your mouth, and you both move together, and as you slid your tongue through your teeth to slid over his lower lip. You hear Droog clear his throat, and you growl at him under your breath for stopping you. Droog clucks his tongue at you in a condescending way and you hate how warm under the collar that gets you. 

"Can't you keep it in your pants for a moment? We're trying to suprise you." You roll your one good eye at him. 

"Well when your takin' that long it's hard to be patient." The corner of his mouth twitches at your sass. 

"Good thing we're putting you in your place, it's hard to imagine you'll keep up that attitude when we're done with you, Spades." His voice is growling at you in a way that rubs you the right way. You hate how these two can play you like a piano. You feel Sleuth's hand wrapped around your arm and he squeezes. He speaks in your ear, in a low voice that goes straight to the bothersome heat coiling in the pit of your stomach. 

"We're looking forward to it." You stare up at your boyfriend, determined not to let him see how much of an effect the anticipation is having on you. 

"Well, am I gonna need a safe word or somethin'?" Droog grins down at you. 

"Hopefully this isn't something you'll want us to stop doing." You grumble under your breath. 

"Can you stop fucking stalling and get on with it? I don't like how ominous you two are being." Droog rolls his eyes at your impatience, but his smirk twitches. 

"Fine. Impatient as always." He's found what he's looking for, and there's something landing in your lap. You look down and its a leather collar. You stare at the engraving along the outside, you can hear your voice in your head reading, "Our Good Boy". You stare up at Droog and whip your head around to Sleuth grinning at you, eyes sparkling with something that makes you shiver. Your face is so warm you're sure it's crimson, and you hate how you stutter when you say, 

"What- What the fuck? You-You've gotta be joking." But they aren't. You see Sleuth slide his hand over yours, moving it to touch the dark leather. 

"So, are you going to put it on?" You avoid their stares of glee and hunch your shoulders. 

"Only if it-it'll make you two freaks happy." It comes out in a mutter, and you curse yourself for how stuttery your voice sounds. Your hands are shaking when you run them over the length of the collar, and the jingle of the clasp when it clicks against itself. You lift it to your throat, but you're hunched over and avoid the hungry stare you can see out of the corner of your eye as you straighten up and tilt your chin up, sliding the leather around your neck. You almost whine at the way it feels against your neck, but you don't. 

You refuse to let your boyfriends see how much this is working for you, when you open your eyes and feel the enclosed, snug fit around your neck you shiver, and Droog's smile widens. 

"You look lovely." The high praise from a usually silent Diamonds makes you grin slightly, but you're on edge as you watch his arms behind his back move. You don't know what it is, but you can practically hear his amusement at how red your face must be. Discretely, you put your hands in your lap, covering the biggest sign that collar that.. that says THAT on it is working. Droog walks over to you and goes down on one knee, touching your chin gently. "Lift that again, will you?" 

You grumble, but lift your chin, and you hear a small click of metal before you stare down at the leash Droog's attatched to the collar. When you feel two fingers slid under the small amount of empty space, you open your mouth to stop him but Sleuth gently tugs on the collar and your words disappear, a low moan slipping between your teeth before you clap a hand over your mouth. 

"Y' hear that Diamonds?" Droog grins up at you, holding the leash wrapped around his hand as if he's held one before. That thought makes you flush. 

"I did, do you want Problem to do that again?" You do. You really do, but you can tell by his grin you have to say it out loud. You don't want to, but you can feel the word slip out quietly, stilted. 

"I- yes." You feel the warm hand around the collar pull again, and you can't help the soft whimper that slides over your tongue and rises into the warming air of Droog's bedroom. Your hands slip to your sides to grab fistfuls of the sheets. Droog places a hand on your chest and nudges you. 

"Move farther back onto the bed, will you Spades?" You growl at him and he tuts at you. "No growling, only good boys get rewarded." You flush a darker red and shakily shove yourself farther onto the bed, you can feel how vulnerable the collar makes you, and on your hands and knees facing the grinning Sleuth and smirking Droog at the end of the bed you stare away from them, fixedly trying to ignore the tighness of your pants. When you hear a practically purring Sleuth moving towards you on the bed say, "Good boy," Your legs shake. You stare at him when he slides over to you and pats you on the head while Droog tugs on the leash, and your voice is wavering. 

"What... What are you going..." Sleuth smiles at you, and Droog has moved onto the bed too, sitting back on his knees. 

"What are we going to do?" Droog grins at him, and leans over to kiss Sleuth for a moment. You watch, knees shaking. Droog glances at you with half lidded eyes, and tugs on the leash. You whimper, hating and loving how submissive you're being all at once while you watch Droog make Sleuth moan by shoving his tongue into the prospitan's mouth. You hate being ignored, and you move towards to pair but Droog immediately puts a hand on your neck and yanks on the collar. "Bad boy, stay." 

You stop moving, you can't make your arms move. You're forced to watch as Droog pins Sleuth down and sucks on his neck. Sleuth's face is blotchy red and his head is turned to the side and his mouth is open and you want to move so bad. But you don't. You feel a whimper rise in your throat and bite it down. Droog tugs on the leash, and you moan quietly. Your voice is rough and quiet when you speak. 

"Diamonds... please- ..please-" Droog stares over at you smirking, and Sleuth gazes in your direction with a line of saliva strung between them that snaps and you whine. "Pl-Please..." Droog tugs Sleuth back up onto his knees and they both stare at you, lingering on your shaking legs, and the bulge straining against the crotch of your black slacks. 

"What, do you want to touch yourself?" You nod shakily, and Droog slides an arm around Sleuth's waist and squeezes his ass and Sleuth squeaks. He tugs on the leash and says, "Sit." You immediately fall back at sit on your heels, leaning forward as you dig your hands into the sheets. "Good boy." You whimper when Droogs stares at you, face only a faint scarlet and smiling. "Strip." You immediately start pulling off your suit jacket when you hear Sleuth purr. 

"Slower." Droog grins at him and they kiss again and you grit your teeth and slowly shed your suit jacket. You drop it to the side and start unbuttoning your dress shirt while they stare. You see Droog lick his lips and watch you shiver at the attention. When you arch your back slightly to slide the shirt over your shoulders Droog tugs on the leash again and you moan quietly. 

"Stop." You freeze and watch your boyfriends move closer, and Sleuth's hand slid up to pinch a nipple and you whine loudly, but you don't move. 

"Look at me." You move from avoiding Sleuth's eye contact, and he swirls his thumb around the hard bud and you choke, arching into his touch and he pushes you onto your back and slides his leg across your stomach to straddle you. Droog is behind him, tugging on the leash and you're so uncomfortable, you want to take off your pants and Sleuth slides his other hand up to tease them both. You can't help begging, 

"P-Please, please Problem please you gotta- you-you gotta-" Droog slides a hand up your leg and squeezes your inner thigh and you squirm, your words jumble together into a mess of pleas for more of anything. Everything. Droog's hand slides up to palm your erection and your hips jerk into the touch, Sleuth's rolling the hard buds between his fingers. Droog releases the leash and Sleuth grabs it and yanks on it. Hard. Your voice cracks and you moan loud enough to shatter a lightbulb. It's a mess of pleasure when you hear your belt being removed and Droog slides his hand down your pants and Sleuth leans in to gently gnaw on your bottom lip. You want to cum, you can't take this and when you feel something tight and rubber being slid down around your length you cuss into Sleuth's mouth. 

"Not yet, my good boy." You hear Droog purring as he slides your pant's down around your ankles and pushing your knees apart to spread your legs. You're cussing out Droog as Sleuth moves to suck hard on your neck and your hips are shaking, but Droog is holding your down. He's kneading the pliable carapace on your inner thighs, and when you feel something warm and wet slide around your tip and you nearly scream. Droog's mouth is bobbing around your dick and you're almost crying as Sleuth wraps his lips around one your nipples and tugs on the collar. Around you Droog's humming and you feel the heat seizing you and the cock ring is so tight and your trying so hard to cum but it fades and your begging when Sleuth slides off you and says. 

"Roll over." Your shaking but your do, and Droog digs his fingertips into your thighs beneath your ass but his hands leave you and Sleuth is cupping your face and pressing kisses along your cheekbones and between your eyes but them you feel the soft familiar fabric of one of Droog's ties sliding around your wrists and tying them together. You growl, but then Sleuth passes the leash back to Droog and he yanks on it, and your knees spread as far apart as they can with your pants around your ankles, and Droog's yanking them off with one hand while he keeps tension on the leash and you can feel yourself twitching beneath him and he shoves your legs apart and your whining when Sleuth reaches out and Droog hands him something. 

"Open up baby." Sleuth lifts your chin and your staring at a gun. Droog's gun. Your mouth opens and the end is pushed past you lips and you can taste gunpowder and the metal's cold but you suck noisily on the gun, taking it into your mouth as far as you can and you hear Droog groan quietly listening to you messily swirl your tongue around the gun and Sleuth is watching you with his free hand down his pants. Droog is muttering under his breath and you strain only to moan around the gun when you hear what he's murmuring. 

"Oh, you're so beautiful, you're such a good boy, our good boy, sucking on that like its my dick. I'd love to get that in your mouth, I'm suprised I'm still holding out while listening to this." Droog's digging his hands into your thighs and your moaning around the gun's muzzle and Sleuth shoves it farther into your mouth and you accept it happily, and Sleuth is breathing hard, watching you coat the gun in saliva with enthusiasm. 

"Di- Diamonds." Droog apparently responds with a nod because Sleuth yanks the gun out of your mouth and you're panting, waiting for something else to fill the empty feeling in your throat and Sleuth gladly supplies. He slides his pants down around his knees and pushes into your mouth. You suck on him and run your tongue around his tip and suck on the head and he's moaning and you stare up at his gorgeous face, thrown back and practically drooling over how your doing and he's mumbling, 

"Oh baby boy so good- such a good boy just like that, you're so good at this you were made for this, you were made to have that pretty little mouth of you-yours-" You lightly nip at his member and he's seizing up in your mouth and shoving as far in as he can and you swallow hard as he fills your mouth with warmth, and he's yelling "Good- Good GOD SL-SLICK-" and you grin when he sits back on his heels and sticks his pointer finger in your mouth as your tongues coated in his load and he sticks it in his mouth and sucks on it before kissing you with his flavor in both of your mouths. 

Droog yanks on your collar growling out praise, and your hear something brush against the ring of muscle behind you and Droog's working a finger into your ass covered in who knows what and he crooks his finger, Sleuth's swallowing your moans when you feel something small and smooth getting crammed in your back door, the pain getting balanced out with the second build up of heat in your dick before it slides just out of reach. You want Sleuth to take off the cock ring and you're about to ask him when Sleuth slides away and you hear. 

"Speak." The small object brushing up against your insides hums to life and you aren't making any sense, you're spouting nonsense as Sleuth slides around behind you, and Droog takes his place, yanking on the collar until you can hardly breathe, your nearly crying and he kisses you, and you suck on his tongue and he growls into your mouth. 

"What do you want, my good boy." You open your mouth and you're basically drooling, you can't move your arms and it's fucking hot, but you leaning down trying to tear off Droog's pants with your teeth and he unbuttons his fly and shoves them and his boxers down. He's leaking and you lap at his cock, tasting him and he's groaning quietly when he pushes further into your mouth and your overstimulated so, so badly as Sleuth changes the settings on the vibrator in your ass and its turning on an off too fast. Not enough. Quickly there's another one sliding in with a lewd sound but your mouth is wrapped around Droog and when you swallow around him, letting his precum slide down your throat, he's shallowly moving his hips and groaning praise, telling you how you're such a good boy, you're beautiful. 

You can feel yourself overwhelmed again, you need so badly to release but that damned cock ring's stopping you and you feel Sleuth shoving a third vibrator in there. The first brushes against your prostate and you can't see, you can tell your moaning without any censor and you hear yourself around Droog. Sleuth digs his hands into your thighs, you feel him shoving your ass in the air before he's sliding beneath you and wrapping his mouth around your dick. You cry out, your wrists burn and you can hardly breathe but you love it and Droog grunts hard and you take him down your throat and you're trying to swallow but you can feel yourself choking slightly. Then Problem sinks down around you and grabs the cock ring with his teeth, tears it off and sucks hard and you feel a scream rip through you and you're groaning so loudly as Sleuth gulps around you through your completion, and you collapse. 

Sleuth is sliding out from under you. You're panting hard, and Sleuth turns off the vibrators and you can hear him crooning praise at you as he slides them out one at a time. 

"Oh Spades, you did so good, you're such a good boy it's over, you're okay." Droog's untying your hands and massaging the feeling back into your wrists. You're rolled over and Droog pulls you up into his lap, Sleuth's cleaning you up and you're crying because finally. FINALLY, you're done. But you definitely want to do that again. Sleuth's tugging the stained sheet off of the bed and sliding a fresh pair of boxers onto you and Droog's kissing your face and hugging you, he's taking off the collar and kissing the thick mark around your neck. Sleuth changes his own underwear and takes over while Droog slips away to change himself and he's asking you. 

"Are you okay? Spades baby, are you alright? Nod baby you're okay, you're done." You scrub at your eyes and you choke out a reply, 

"M' fine m' fine, dammit Problem you two are going to kill-kill me." Sleuth grins at you and kisses you, Droog's returning with a blanket and they're planting kisses along to marks on your wrists and neck. Droog tells you. 

"You're such a good boy Spades, you did such a great job." You grin at him and he kisses you, and your boyfriends are cuddling closer you and you're so tired. Sleuth kisses your eyelids. 

"I love you, dammit Spades, I love you two so godamn much." You murmur a reply as he pulls you close and you bury your face in his chest and Droog's behind you and gently kissing your neck. 

"I-I... love you guys so much..." Droog grins and mumbles against your neck.

"How could one not fall for you both, it's mutual Slick." You grin as you fall asleep, feeling content and loved, happier than you've been in along time.


End file.
